duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Visionaire 53: Sound
Visionaire 53: Sound is a limited edition 5 x 12" vinyl (picture disc) compilation box set featuring Nick Rhodes, released by Visionaire Publishing on 1 December 2007. About the box set The box set is a collaboration by Visionaire magazine and the British car manufacturer MINI, which is a music project dedicated to the theme of sound. Packaged inside a specially produced domed case, the set consists of five 12" vinyl picture disc records, imprinted with images that together contain more than 100 minutes of sound content from audio experiments to unreleased songs, samples and spoken word pieces. Also included is a MINI Clubman 'Vinyl Killer' record player: a battery-operated toy car, containing speakers and a needle. As the little car moves along a record's groove, it plays each track, acting as a fully portable record player and sound system. Beyond all this, the issue also includes two CDs with all of the sound content gathered digitally, as well as a booklet of credits and instructions. The set box was a limited edition on 4000 copies. Included is an abstract sound collage recording by Nick Rhodes entitled "Control Freak", recorded specially for the project. Track listing 53 Side A #"Supercali Pt1" - Alexander McQueen & John Gosling (1:41) #"The Dog Park Mix" - Ad Rock (1:02) #"Polaroid Picture" - David Byrne (1:07) #"Ein Kleine Jazz Musik" - Lalo Schifrin (0:55) #"0_1" - Karl Bartos (1:02) #"(Newborn) Empty Shell" - Cat Power (1:10) #"Untitled" - Mario Testino (0:38) #"Karesansui" - Ryuichi Sakamoto (1:02) #"Off The Top Of My Head" - Pamelia Kurstin (1:06) #"Willow" - Mark Romanek (1:02) #"Human Rights" - U2 (1:37) Side B #"Control Freak" - Nick Rhodes (1:12) #"Lady From Abbey" - Milla Jovovich (1:02) #"Untitled" - Michael Stipe & Miguel Bosé (1:02) #"I Don't Get Out Of Bed For Less Than $10,000 A Day" - Linda Evangelista (1:22) #"Untitled" - Fergie (1:19) #"God With No Tear" - Antony And The Johnsons (1:38) #"Excerpts From Andy Warhol's Interview With Ginger Rogers" - Ingrid Sischy & Sandra Brant (0:53) #"Holiwater: Blind Man's Bath" - Andrei Jewell (1:02) #"Sonic Table" - Doug Aitken (1:13) #"The Sound of Broadway" - Liza Minnelli (1:20) #"Beat Piece" - Yoko Ono (1:12) Side C #"Transfer" - Pet Shop Boys (1:05) #"Sunset Marquis" - Courtney Love feat. Billy Corgan (1:44) #"Much Less Than A Day" - Magnetophone (1:01) #"Disco Jet (String Quartet)" - Spank Rock (1:02) #"One Minute of Love" - Towa Tei (1:02) #"Inearvision" - Dani Siciliano (1:06) #"Telegraph Cove At Night" - Chris Watson (1:03) #"Homesick 1972 Gibson From Los Angeles" - Vashti Bunyan (1:02) #"Dinner At 8" - Robert Wilson (1:15) #"A Minute of Your Time" - Christian Marclay (1:03) #"Thea - Miranda July (1:06) #"Laughtrack" - Patton Oswalt (1:05) Side D #"We Look Good Together" - Littl'ans (1:18) #"The Girl Is Gone" - Lou Doillon (1:03) #"Fly And The Man" - Catherine Chalmers (1:15) #"Penelope" - The Fiery Furnaces (1:10) #"Playgroup Boombox'" (Demo Sketch) - Trevor Jackson (1:02) #"Monument To The Dead Children, 1978" - Vito Acconci (1:00) #"College" - Dntel (0:57) #"Lamentations" - Hayes Peebles (1:06) #"Morning" - Maggie Cheung (0:59) #"Inferno 1816 (Go On The Blue Dog)" - Cassetteboy (1:00) #"Score For A Brief Bad Dream" - Steve Boeddeker & Randy Thom (2:03) #"Song 1973/2007" - Joan Jonas (1:03) Side E #"Sex" - Fantastic Plastic Machine (1:01) #"Tired Of Sleeping" (Edit) - UNKLE (1:09) #"I Wanna Buy Some Clothes" - Mai Ueda (0:19) #"High Heels (Detail)" - Sylvie Fleury (1:00) #"Laertes Act IV, Scene VII" - Fischerspooner (2:30) #"Ravel Mix" - Hiroshi Fujiwara (1:21) #"Untitled" - Ceryth Wyn Evans* & Ali Janka (1:00) #"Train In Marfa" - José González (1:04) #"Please Do Not Turn Off The Radio If You Would Like To Live Well Into The Next 15 Minutes" (Excerpt) - Elizabeth Linden & Rirkrit Tiravanija & Matt Sheridan Smith (1:10) #"Excerpts From The Long Island Diaries; 7 Ducks Telling Richard Prince A Dirty Joke In A Public Toilet" - Helmut Lang (1:03) #"The Commercials of Norway" - Dave Eggers (1:34) #"Ultra Orthodox Caveman" - Sunn O))) (1:45) Side F #Twilight Fugue" - DJ Spooky & Mariko Mori (1:02) #"Singing Bowl" - John Gosling & Emre Ramazanoglu (1:40) #"Granny's Last Solo Trip To The Grocery" - Mark Mothersbaugh (1:17) #"Untitled Excerpt" (From A Work In Progress) - Kristin Oppenheim (1:13) #"Ink - Fennesz (1:08) #"Beatboxsamba" - FenneszInstituto & Ferndinho (1:05) #"Tokyo 6am" - Nigo & Teriyaki Boyz (1:24) #"George Klauber" - Christopher Knowles (1:12) #"Etherharp" - Laurie Anderson (1:02) #"Acid For Franz Graf, Franz Graf Acid" - Hecker & Russell Haswell (1:16) #"Inside Out (I Love You/I Hate You)" - Lee Ranaldo (0:59) #"The End?" - Brian Emrich & Psilonaut (1:02) Side G #"Fashion Traffic Control Part 1" - Alexandre de Betak (1:16) #"White" - Bebel Gilberto (1:03) #"Fags In A Time Tunnel" - No Bra (1:08) #"Lasciatemi Moire By Claudio Monteverdi" - Anthony Roth Costanzo (1:33) #"Historicity" (Excerpt) - Vijay Iyer (1:02) #"Plant And Rock" - Duncan Laurie (1:01) #"The Little Death Ritual" - Gary Hill (1:01) #"Monkey Say Monkey Do" - Jezebel , Jade Jagger (1:09) #"The Kyoto Vampire" - Danger Mouse (1:02) #"NYC Subway Drummers, 1992" - Ari Marcopoulos (1:02) #"Flatlands" - Nalepa (1:05) #"Honey Bee Money Bee, Buzz Buzz" - Mike Skinner (1:00) Side H #"Miss Kitten: Visiophone" - Miss Kittin (0:07) #"Ride A Fashion Horse Part 1" - Malcolm McLaren (1:07) #"The Lead Hour" - LZA & BDG (1:10) #"You Were My Warning" - Liars (1:02) #"Chaos Theories" - Dan The Automator (1:04) #"The Plain Silvery Side" - Caural (1:04) #"We Choose To Go To The Moon In This Decade And Do The Other Things Not Because They Are Easy, But Because They Are Hard" - Tom Sachs (1:38) #"Synchrondipity Machine" (From An Unfinished Dream) - Experimental Audio Research & Delia Derbyshire (0:55) #"Excentric 06 V1" - Monolake (1:03) #"On The Kids" - Kaspar Astrup Schroeder (1:03) #"The Professor" - Marina Abramovic (0:56) #"Nature Sounds" - Simon Rich (0:49) Side I #"The Phantom Broadcast" - The Go! Team (1:22) #"Potion of Wilderness" - Brightblack Morning Light (1:08) #"Oof" - Karen O (1:30) #"Complete Collapse" - Max Billions (1:02) #"Check Ya Later" - Cory Arcangel (1:53) #"Nedsvartning" (Excerpt) - The Knife (1:08) #"Intermittent Overload of Electric Toothbrush And Hairdryer" - Thurston Moore & Kim Gordon (1:01) #"Driving Around And Crying" - Chris Brenner (1:03) #"The Oars" - Jim White (1:07) #"Final Scream" - The Hugsy (1:02) #"Two In Line Waiting With Patience" - Carl Michael Von Hausswolff (1:00) Side J #"Enough" - Tasha Tilberg (1:04) #"Silent Knight" - Jamie Del Moon (1:03) #"Before And Afterlife" - David Sylvian (2:06) #"Fashion Traffic Control Part 2" - Michel Gaubert (1:18) #"Grand Monde" - Ready Made FC (1:05) #"Mantis Eating Grasshopper" - Robert Logan (1:03) #"There Will Be No One" - Sabisha (1:20) #"Les Chandelles" - Gildas* & Masaya (1:04) #"Untitled" - Stefano Pilati (1:20) #"Untitled" - Panda Bear (1:08) #"62nd Sex Change" - Andrew W.K. (1:00) Credits *Artwork by (Vinyl Side A) - Nick Night *Artwork by (Vinyl Side B) - Anne Blessman, Peter Saville *Artwork by (Vinyl Side C) - Inez Van Larnsweerde, Vinoodh Matadin *Artwork by (Vinyl Side D) - Ryan McGinley *Artwork by (Vinyl Side E) - Cindy Sherman *Artwork by (Vinyl Side F) - Mario Sorrenti *Artwork by (Vinyl Side G) - Marcus Piggott, Mert Alas *Artwork by (Vinyl Side H) - Wim Delvoye *Artwork by (Vinyl Side I) - Robert Longo *Artwork by (Vinyl Side J) - Raymond Pettibon Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Nick Rhodes related